Am I Not Perfect?
by Manga-Cats-Anime
Summary: Rin Kagami is the younger sister of one of the prettiest 10s, Lily. She's a 9 with make up. Len Kagamine is a mysterious boy, with a habit for being brutaly honest. He's a 7. They live in a soceity where what matters is how you look. When her sixteenth birthday comes, Rin will be forced to have surgery, to turn her into a 10. Len offers a chance to help, and she takes it. Rin/Len
1. Chapter 1

Rin's POV

* * *

White. I stared at the ceiling. White. Just like the whole frikin' building. I punched the wall, and sighed, staring at my reflection. A robotic voice said

'Today… you are rated a 7 out of a possible 10, without make up. The rules are you can't leave unless you're at least an 8. Would you like some make up number 001239?'

'The name's Rin.'

'I can recommend these colours and brands. When you reach the age of 16 then you can get surgery.' It was around a year until my sixteenth birthday.

'Like hell I would!' I yelled, looking at the selection of colours. They were mostly neutrals, but there were some colours, mostly blues, greys and slightly pale pinks, but some very bright colours. Grudgingly, I put it on, covering the birthmark on my cheek and adding colour to my lips. According to society, my eyes are big enough, and they're blue, but my birthmark, nose and lack of colour in my lips bought my score down. That's not all. I'm around 5cm too tall for my "body structure". I'm "not curvy enough". My face is "too thin". But, with pale skin, bright blonde hair, and big blue eyes, I can get away with minimal make-up.

'Re-calculating… please wait a moment" the disembodied voice said.

'You are now a 9 out of a possible 10. Please get dressed at your leisure. I put on my usual outfit of a black t-shirt, jeans and converse, along with white clips and a large white bow. I pushed the door to my room open, and walked out.

The first person I saw was my older sister, Lily. She had turned 16 last year, and the first thing she did was have surgery, turning her from a "natural 8", no facial birthmark, actual curves, to a "natural 10". We got a housing upgrade the day after, while she still had bandages around her chest. We all know where the most work happened. Even after surgery, and her in heels I'm still taller. She was on the couch, eating a healthy, so ab-so-lut-ely gross tasting. She was in a low-cut minidress, and heels, her usual outfit, her long hair out.

'Good morning Rin, enjoy your sleep?' She said. I nodded, and opened the fridge.

'Okay. What are you doing today?' I asked, taking the unhealthiest thing in the fridge. I was allowed to eat like that, I never gained any weight and don't really have much fat to begin with.

'I have a job interview, and then, I'm going to look for a boyfriend.'

'Right… I have school. We're getting a new student.'

'Cool… Where from?'

'I'm not sure. Have fun at your "job interview"' I finished what I was eating, and left the house.

* * *

I leant back in my chair. The only empty desk in the class was the one on my right. The teacher came in, the new student following behind her. When he entered the room, every girl (but me) gasped. He looked kinda like me. Pale skin, bright blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. Tall and thin, though, he looked less like a stick figure and more athletic.

'Class, this is the new student, Kagamine, Len.' She turned to him.

'Len, go sit at the empty desk, next to Rin, the girl with the white bow.' He trudged towards me, sitting in the desk next to me wordlessly. He looked my way. His eyebrows moved up. He stayed silent.

* * *

Class dragged on after that. When Megurine-sensei called on him, he got the answers right, as often as I did.

'So, what school did you come from?' I asked him.

'One in Hiroshima.' He brushed some hair out of his eyes. He seemed to be mentally rating me.

'Seeing as you're new, do you want to eat lunch with me? You don't seem the type who'd enjoy a conversation about people's ratings.' He nodded.

'Well I guess I have nothing better to do.'

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

I was dragged up to the roof of the school by the blond girl… Rin. She looked around, then to me.

'This is the best place to go. No one but a few people come up here. It's pretty high. Most of the rating-crazed don't go up here. Messes up people's hair.' She turned away

'HEY! KAITO! GUMI! MIKU! COME HERE! I BOUGHT SOMEONE!' Three people came out. One was a female tealette with almost floor-length hair… That would be Miku. A pretty tall guy with blue hair was walking in front of her. Guy was Kaito. They both liked each other. A girl with short green hair was running behind them… That would have been Gumi.

'OMG OMG OMG! This guys hot!' Gumi said once she saw me.

'My condolences Miss Gumi, but the feeling is not mutual.' She looked shocked.

'How do you know my name?'

'Easy. Twin-tails over there is Miku. Heard someone call her that, and, her bag says that. Kaito, is a guy's name, ergo, I assumed that the only guy was Kaito, and I was right. You were the only name left. It was simply me matching the name to the person.' I turned to Rin. 'And you're none other than Rin Kagami. I take it that none of you are fond of the rating system.' They nodded.

'Well that wouldn't be surprising. Rin, your sister is one of the prettiest 10s, not my opinion, it's a general consensus. You've had to put up with not only the media, but your parents wanting you to be like her. You also have a birthmark. On your left cheek, near your eye.' She looked shocked.

'I'll have you know I like it.'

'That I can tell. You don't want surgery. Now… Gumi. You had an older sister. The surgery went wrong. She took her life.' Rin looked annoyed with me.

'LEN! Don't speak about it like that! It was a hard time for her!' I rolled my eyes

'Kaito, you have a large scar on your neck. It's a stifling hot day, and you have a scarf on. And of course, Miku. You're short, and have too-big eyes. These aren't my opinions, of course.' I paused to think, and there was a loud slapping noise. I'd been slapped in the face by Rin.

'Rin, I won't bother complaining, you're "currently" a 9, aren't you.' I said, rubbing my cheek.

'What? You mean you're not?' Gumi said.

'No, I'm not. Firstly, I'm ambidextrous, with a stronger left hand, that quirk is enough to turn most people away. I also have a large scar running up my back and around part of my neck. The scar alone lowers a possible rating of 9 to an 8. That's all I believe you need to know. I'm currently rated a "7".' Rin had a curious expression on her face.

'Len… at least can you explain how you can pick all that from us?' She said

'I'm very observant. And, if the 4 of you would like to discuss my "quirks" in further detail… Come to this address after school today. Rin, tell your parents you're seeing your boyfriend. They won't ask any further questions. Now… isn't time we headed back to class.' I turned away, and as I reached the stairs, the bell went.

'What the F%#&? Is that guy psychic?'


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV

* * *

'Pretend you're seeing your boyfriend. How hard can it be?'

'Yeah… But I don't know if I have anything "date worthy". And there's no way I'm borrowing something off Lily. And why the hell am I having this conversation?' The usual internal dialogue. I wasn't exactly Lily, so I only owned 3 skirts, and two dresses. They ended up at the back of my wardrobe most of the time. At least going to this would beat sitting in my room alone, reading or writing something. A khaki dress caught my eye. I pulled it over my head, and looked in the mirror.

'Rin… That dress is a good fit. I would recommend these accessories and this make-up t go with it.' The disembodied voice said. I looked at the items highlighted. Along with the generic items that go with anything, black heels etc. there were a few (like… 4) interesting things to wear. I choose high lace up black boots, fishnet tights, and a necklace with a silver treble clef. I swapped my usual white clips and bow for black ones.

'Rin… I would recommend wearing some eyeliner and mascara. That would increase your rating to a 9" Disembodied voice said again. Rolling my eyes, I sat down, and spent some time on my make-up. I grabbed a studded messenger bag, and left my room, only to be met with

'Rin sweetie, where are you going? You look very nice.' Mum asked.

'I have a boyfriend. I'm seeing him.'

'Oh… That's fine! Have fun sweetie!' As I left the house, I tried not to laugh. Len was right. The lie worked a treat. Though… a small part of me kept saying

'You don't want it to be a lie, don't you?'

* * *

I arrived at the place he said to meet, and was shocked. It was one of the new apartment buildings. One of the really fancy ones. I walked in, and was ended up face to face with none other than… Len. He had a bemused smirk.

'Hello Rin.' He said. 'Out of all of your friends, you were the one who was certain to come. Your parents being morons. Do you know if any other people are going to come?' I shook my head.

'Probably not.'

'Well then, Rin, come with me.'

* * *

His apartment was on one of the top floors. It was huge, with simple furniture. I sat down on a sofa, and sighed. He passed me a cup of tea.

'It's orange flavoured. Which is your favourite.' He said.

'This better not contain chloroform. I get the feeling you're a highly informed stalker.' He smiled slightly.

'That I'm not. As I said, I'm highly observant.'

'And what do you mean by _that_?'

'I notice more than other people. I can pick up a sentences' worth of information in one word. That enough for you?'

I nodded.

'You said you were going to tell us… or me about your "quirks". What are they? And… How can you get that much information out of a single word?'

'I hear the word they say. Their tone of voice and body language give away extra information. This comes at the expense of general social skills. I am sorry for how I treated your friends. I sometimes know more about people, than they know about themselves.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Okay then. Say I don't believe you. What do you know about me?' I smirked, sceptical, but half believing him. He rolled his eyes.

'Fine. You used to chew your nails, and stopped around two months ago. You like to sing, but barely ever near other people. You're good at writing, whether it be songs, lyrics or stories. Is that enough proof?' My jaw was threatening to fall off.

'Now I'm almost certain you're a stalker, unless you can tell me how you found all that out.' I leant back.

'Fine. I saw your nails when you picked up the cup of tea. The edge is slightly jagged, like you've chewed it, but a while ago. You sing or hum quietly to yourself during class, making it close to certain you like singing. You also have written what looks like a song in the margin of your workbooks, showing that you enjoy writing. That enough proof for you? I could tell you other things I noticed, but I don't fancy being slapped in the face again.' He seemed to laugh. My jaw felt as if it was going to fall off.

'Tell me. You know people's secrets, so why should you have the right to keep secrets?' I said, angrily. He sighed, and I caught sight of a white bandage.

'Okay… I'll tell you. You've begun to take on some of Lily's pre-surgery physical traits. Your parents have already booked the surgery. You can't walk in heels, and see no point in learning, as you are taller than most boys without them on. You don't like sitting still, and like going outside. You also hate crowds and being fussed over, leading to you verbally lashing out at the media in the days following Lily's surgery. That is all I've picked up from you.' I was shocked. I didn't even know some of what he said.

'Right. Somehow, I find myself believing you. Now, why did you move to Tokyo, without your parents, I mean, how the hell can you afford this place? And, I don't want to be forced into having surgery. Please, can you help?' I said, getting more and more flustered towards the end. He paused to think.

'Parents still live in Hiroshima. I come from a wealthy family, but I can't stand my dad. My mum's okay, a bit of a ditz, but harmless. Younger brother is… well annoying is an understatement. Dad said, and I quote, "Len, I bought an apartment in Tokyo. There are train tickets, the Nozomigreen class. You're moving to Tokyo. You'll be going to Crypton still, but the Tokyo Campus. I'll send your furniture and anything else you want, and you leave in two weeks." That was two weeks ago. I can help you… How long is it until your birthday? When is your birthday? Exact date.'

'It's the 30th of June. So… about 10 months away.' I said apprehensively.

'Well… for once I have enough time. It's hard to do stuff like this when it's 2 months away. 6 is a stretch.'

'I'm not sure if I understand you.' He rolled his eyes, and muttered something along the lined of 'Normal person… Need to spell it out'

'Yes. I can help you.'

'So why did you need to know my birthday?'

'Give myself a deadline. I have 9 months, 3 weeks and 2 days for this to work.'

'It's a deal. Now… parents think you're my boyfriend. Let's get dinner, and maybe you could take me home.'

'Dinner, yes. Take you home, no. Your parents won't care. Look at Lily.'

* * *

'Rin sweetie! How was your date?' Mum said, fussing over me.

'It was great mum.' I said, entering my room. I looked around it, the books, and my attempt to make it more interesting. As I was taking off my make-up, something he had said came into my head.

'You've begun to take on some of Lily's pre-surgery physical traits.'

I finished taking off my eye-make up, and stuck my head out of my room.

'Mum, dad! If we have any, can I see Lily's pre-surgery photos?' My dad came and handed me an album.

'Rin, you can keep this. Neither Lola, nor I are that interested in them, but Lily insisted that we keep them.' I took the album from him, and opened it, sitting on my bed. I then looked in the mirror.

'He was right. So will he be right about everything else?'


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's POV

* * *

School was over for the day. I walked with Gumi and Miku towards the gates, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around

'Len, what is it?' He paused to brush his hair out of his eyes.

'Can you come with me?' I rolled my eyes, and followed him.

'I have some people, who probably would want to meet you coming, tonight. Can you come?'

'Yeah… why not.' I said. 'I'll meet you at your place.'

* * *

?'s POV

* * *

I leant back against the wall next to Len's apartment door, and turned my head towards my boyfriend.

'Dell, you did bring what we need, right?' He nodded.

'By what we need, you mean your laptop, spare phone, iPad and the shit I bought, right?' I nodded. The door opened, and I was facing Len.

'Neru, Dell, you came? Wouldn't it have been hard, your parents?' I laughed

'Dell's, fuck that, they don't talk, he's a delinquent, remember, and I got kicked out. They didn't approve of my methods of attaining income.' He raised an eyebrow.

'So, Lenka and Rinto finally found out.' I nodded. I ran a business, where massive companies pay me big bucks to… hack into their computer networks and point out security flaws.

'Dell and I are moving here. I managed to buy an apartment here. Not in this building. I don't have that much money.'

'Neru, Dell… just come in…' Len sounded defeated. 'I have a variety of soft drinks, and Dell, don't smoke in here. She'll be coming soon… You guys will help her, right?'

'It's a she? Did you manage to get yourself a girlfriend? Aww… little Lenny finally growing up! Give me all the details.' The colour he turned could rival a tomato for colour.

'Neru… Just answer the question.'

'Yes. I'll do it for free. Dell'll also.'

'Don't I get any say in this?'

'Dell, shut up.' I said. Len stood up, and put the kettle on. He got out an orange mug, and some tea.

'You drink tea?' Dell asked.

'No. Well… Not this flavour. Rin really likes it.'

'Ah… Rin. That's her name. How sweet! Is she cute?' I could tell he'd rolled his eyes.

'You'll find out soon enough.' I heard someone knock on the door.

'Len, open up. It's Rin.' She had a cute voice. Len opened the door, and a tall blonde girl walked in.

'Len! Nice choice! She's hot!' I yelled out. I think a new shade of red was reached. For him and for her.

'Len… Who is _she_?' Hm… If anything, she sounded a bit jealous.

'Rin…This is my cousin, Neru. The guy on the couch is her boyfriend and butler Dell. These are my two friends from Hiroshima.' Her gaze softened.

'Butler? I am a fucking butler?' Dell said.

'Dell, you are simply one _hell_ of a butler.' I said. Rin watched us, shocked

'You really are related to her?' Rin asked Len.

'Yes. To most it comes as a shock. Neru being extremely good at getting on people's nerves by just being herself, unlike my lack of an ability to watch my words.' He said.

'You got that right! Didn't you get a detention from… fuck… forgot the name… SeeU-Sensei for pointing out, to the class, that her hair and eyes weren't their natural colour, and that she stuffed her bra… last year.' Len turned scarlet and Rin laughed.

'He really did that?' She said between giggles

'Yep. She was as red as Len's face, and he had no idea what he'd done wrong. Dell… got him out by getting in more trouble.'

'I set fire to… I think it was the counter... No… it was that bitch's hair… dress… Merli… wait it was all of them. SeeU took science, and we were using the Bunsens, so I lit a box of matches alight and dropped them on the counter. Merli was in the wrong place at the wrong time, her hair caught alight, and set fire to her dress. She was pissed. Len's comment was nothing compared to that.'

'Yeah… And I hacked her phone. She's on 5 dating sites, 4 sites that give out free surgeries, and buys a lot of hair bleach. So… we caused a lot of trouble.'

Rin straightened her bow and took another sip of tea, giving Len an apprehensive look. She was a looker. Athletic build, clear skin, bright blue eyes… no wonder Len was helping her. He clearly had the hots for her. I mean… even if she didn't have surgery, she would have gotten into most places without a second glance.

'So Neru, Dell… Are you joining our school?' She asked.

'Nope.' Dell and I said in unison.

'Why's that?' She said.

'Oh…' I paused, and thought if I should tell her… well, fuck it. Who cares? 'I've already had surgery.' She didn't react.

'So you're already sixteen? Explains a lot.' She said, looking me up and down.

'I turn sixteen… in a week's time.' Now she reacted, raising an eyebrow and placing her cup down.

'Wait… What!? But… aren't you too young?' I laughed.

'Well… for purely cosmetic reasons yes. For medical reasons, no. I had it… two months ago today. I was born with shit airways and shitter joints, namely my knees, elbows, ankles and wrists. When I was at a seasonally check up June, the doctor said my joints would only get worse, and I'd need to go on… nasal spray and asthma meds, and have weekly check ups... So… I had doctor's permission to have surgery early. You can't get it more than once, unless you get in an accident, so they threw in some cosmetic bonuses.' I pointed to my eyes. 'They let you choose what they do. I got gold eyes. Al wasn't that happy, but he's not my dad, so I don't give a flying fuck about his opinion.' Len facepalmed.

'Neru… whilst I don't like my father, please try not to say the words "opinion", "happy" and "Al" in the same sentence. The three are inconclusive.' Rin looked intrigued by what I said.

'So, by that logic, Dell's had surgery?' He nodded.

'Yep. To fix up my throat and voice box, the red eyes, and this tattoo. I turned sixteen the week after Len left, and my parents booked me in. They also made some of my scars more apparent… and the piercing.' He took off his jacket, showing his arms. Toned, strong, capable to break someone's face, but still gentle, they were one of my favourite (physical) things about him. On his left arm, a tattoo wove around it. I chose the design and his eye colour. He then pointed to the scar running down the side of his face. Rin looked interested.

'Okay… so Len is the youngest out of you three?'

'Yes. I am younger than these two… oddballs. In fact, Rin, we share the same birthday.' I leant back, and looked at the pair of them, and then to Dell. Some of my overlong gold hair fell into my eyes. I stared into Dell's crimson eyes, and nodded.'

'So… Rinny, Lenny, how 'bout you join Dell and I on a double date.' Len rolled his eyes, but Rin looked excited.

'Yeah! I know a good restaurant, near a karaoke place that has reduced prices for couples. They both don't do rating checks. Just follow me.' She said. Someone's phone went off, and Rin opened her bag taking out an iPhone in an orange case.

'Who is it Rinny?' I said, teasingly. 'Is it your mu-'

'Yes Neru, it is my mum.' Rin said, curtly, reading the text. She started to laugh, and handed me her phone. I burst out laughing, and read it out to the boys.

'Hey Rin! Your dad and I are going out. Expect us back in a week. Lily is also at someone's mansion, so she said she'll be back in a month. SO, you can stay with with whomever. You have ¥100,000 in your account, so do what you want… You could stay with your boyfriend winking smiley face.' Dell started laughing hysterically, and Len smirked.

'Rin, I told you your mum's an idiot.' He said.

'Tell me something I don't already know. She believes Lily has a legtiament job.'

He walked to the door, and Rin followed

'Dell, Neru, so you coming? Or are we going to leave you?'

'Yes! Wait for us!'


End file.
